The present invention relates to a press machine such as a cartridge type punch press wherein a cartridge on which a plurality of tools are mounted is replaced for processing on a turret type punch press etc.
Cartridge type or turret type punch presses are sheet metal processing machines that are able to deal with various processes through replacement of tools as appropriate. However, it is currently essential to input tool parameters in parallel with the replacement of tools in order to meet demands for increased speed, improved quality and reduced noise. There are also growing needs concerning the information required to manage tool history (wear).
The inputting of the tool parameters must be carried out for each tool and involves a large amount of information, and thus requires substantial time. In addition, these parameters are manually input, resulting in frequent errors. In particular, in a punch press such as a press machine including an automatic cartridge replacemant apparatus in which a large number of tools are replaced at one time, the input-output process required for the tool parameters and history may reduce productivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a press machine that eliminates the needs for the manual input of tool information to a control apparatus which is otherwise required to replace tools, thereby avoiding input errors. It is another object of the present invention to enable tools to be simply monitored for wear. It is yet another object of the present invention to enable tool information to be simply managed.
The press machine comprises a press machine body including a tool holder on which a plurality of tools are mounted in order to process a workpiece such as metal plate and a control means for controlling the press machine body. It also comprises a storage means for storing tool information and tool identification information for each tool in such a way that the pieces of information mutually correspond, and an input means for inputting the tool identification information, wherein the control means includes an identification means for identifying the stored tool information on the tools based on the input tool identification information.
According to this configuration, when, for example, the tool holder is replaced in order to replace the tools, the input means inputs the tool identification information to a storage section in the control means. Based on the input tool identification information, the identification means in the control means identifies the tool information on the tools stored in the tool information storage means. Thus, the tool information required for processing can be obtained without any need for manual inputting of tool information to the control apparatus which is conventionally required to replace tools, that is, a cartridge. This configuration also avoids input errors made by an operator.
In the above configuration, the tool information comprises information on the types and history of the tools, and the tool history information may comprise the number of punches using the tool. The control means includes a history rewrite means for counting the number of punches to rewrite the tool history information in the tool information stored in the storage means. According to this configuration, the history of the individual tool, as indicated by the number of punches, is rewritten in response to the operation of a punch press. Consequently, the tools can be simply monitored for wear. In these configurations, the tool identification information may comprise numbers specific to the individual tools, enabling tool information to be managed easily.